


Pretty Kitty

by BumbleBooty



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bluestreak - Freeform, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Medic - Freeform, Mentioned: - Freeform, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, alpha/beta/omega, neko/werewolf, unnamed mech - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Jazz always texts in the morning. He always tells them to have a good day.Today though, Jazz didn't text.





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughingBloodCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingBloodCat/gifts).



> Request Fic for LaughingBloodCat!  
> I know I got a lil off prompt, but I had too much fun with this one. I call creative liberties as I crawl back into my sewer.  
> I had to do a good amount of research on wolves for this, so I tried to stay as realistic as possible in terms of the mating practices.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Blue optics rolled as Prowl slyly checked his messenger again. Judging from the frown, Jazz still hadn't replied to the multitude of messages the worried Praxian had sent. The younger Praxian dropped his datapad, loudly plopped his elbow onto the desk, flopped his chin onto his palm, and stared at the-now startled-Praxian across the room. The staring contest between the two continued for several kilks, and Smokescreen bit back his grin as Prowl's wings slowly rose into an aggressive 'v'.

Smokescreen made sure to keep his own wings low, not wanting to anger his Alpha-just chide him. "He's  _fine_ , Prowl. He's probably just busy." Prowl's wings remained high, trembling slightly in a rare display of anxiety.

"He  _always_  messages me. He's _never_  been late.  _He always replies._ "

Smokescreen nodded, fluttering his own wings comfortingly, " _I know._  You've mentioned this  _sixteen times_  today. He is a bot though, he can forget things sometimes. You'll probably get a gigantic spam message about how he woke up late for work, and forgot to eat, and saw a pretty flower, and..." Smokescreen trailed off with a patient smile.

"You should really just ask him to mate with us, Prowl. I know he's not a wolf-former, but neither of us is gonna freak out if our children aren't our brood. There's plenty in foster that need homes, and I know how much you adore the ones in the homes you visit."

Prowl growled, sinking further into his chair. "I'm not that shallow, Smokescreen. It's not about the desire for offspring. I  _know_  Jazz would love any child we decided to raise, even if it wasn't ours by lineage. It’s just...he's so..."

Smokescreen grinned widely, his fangs poking out. "Perfect? Small? Flexible? Sarcastic? Shiny? Fuckab-"

"Smokescreen!"

The white and blue mech grinned wider, "Mech, I can smell your hunger every time you set optics on that pretty kitty. Just  _ask him_. Our pack needs to  _grow_ , and we both know Bluestreak and his mates would be overjoyed to see another member added in. You know in your spark that Jazz will say yes."

Prowl shook his helm, his wings slumping as he drug a servo down his faceplate. "I just...  what if we're biased? We  _want_  him, Smokescreen. What if we're just seeing what we  _want_  to see? What if he just wants to be friends?"

Smokescreen rolled his optics hard. "Mech, He's hinting  _hardcore._ "

Prowl leveled him with golden optics. "Bias."

Smokescreen laughed as he thumped his forehelm on the table, "Mech, we're the only ones with the code to his  _habsuite!_  If that's not a hint, I dunno what is. And before you say it, you don't give 'just a friend' the keys to your place. You invite them over, yeah, but you don't give them a permanent access."

Prowl just remained silent as he sulked in his chair.

Smokescreen gave him a patient smile. "How about we go check on him after shift? He's off work before us, and we'll probably find him curled up on his favorite chair, snoozing in the sun- like he  _always_  is."

Prowl glanced over, judging Smokescreen's honesty...before nodding. Smokescreen fought the urge to rip apart his command console when he caught Prowl casually checking his messages again.

* * *

Prowl shuddered his plating when they finally clocked out. With the weekend now upon them, they had three whole orns off to spend with Jazz-to settle the coding that had them both riled. Smokescreen knew their feline friend was alright, but even he had to admit the utter lack of communication was out of character. The traffic was abnormally sparse as the two made their way to Jazz' complex... but neither really noticed all the other mecha trying to give the obviously ruffled enforcers room on the road. The Ops-turned-musician had an abnormally large flat towards the outskirts of town, and both Praxians knew he adored it. The landlord was the sweetest Kaonite owl-former they had ever met. She had a motherly tone to her field that kept her approachable-that, and the fact she had lost her sense of smell many vorns ago, which made her utterly tame and unthreatening.

The sweet femme was working in the garden when they pulled up, and they were both met with a smile that could melt titanium. Smokescreen bounded up to nuzzle her helm, and she greeted him with a soft laugh. "Come to take care of our poor kitten?"

Both pair of wings shot up, and Prowl was honestly impressed that he kept his voice smooth. "Actually, yes. We have been concerned, as he has not messaged us all day. Usually, he calls or texts before work- today, he has been utterly silent."

The femme nodded with a sad frown. "Yes, yes. His job called me this morning when he didn't come in. When I went upstairs he was still in bed. Poor thing is shaking like a leaf, and ill as they come. Wouldn't even talk to me earlier, just keened and pawed at me. I put some Energon on the table beside his berth and left him to nap."

Prowl's wings flicked in restless energy, and he bowed politely as Smokescreen stood. "I would say you can assume Smokescreen and I will be here until he has recovered fully." The femme waved them off with her blessing, and the two quickly scaled the stairs to the top floor. Jazz' door was locked tightly, but Smokescreen watched Prowl's hackles raise the moment they got remotely near the door. "Wass wrong?"

Prowl put his nose to the door, inhaling deeply with a growl. "Something's wrong. This doesn't smell like illness." Smokescreen didn't comment on the way Prowl's servo shook as he typed in the code to the door, or how his Alpha's claws were extending as he nearly broke the door when pushing it open. Smokescreen followed his Alpha closely, instantly realizing what the smell was. He  _VERY_  carefully approached Prowl, who stood rigid in the middle of the room. Smokescreen kept his voice abnormally soft as he tried to keep his own trembling in order. "It... smells like heat. I think Jazz is in heat."

Prowl didn't respond verbally, but Smokescreen saw the way his optics dilated. He fell back as his Alpha inhaled deeply, his wings fluttering as he stalked towards the berthroom. Smokescreen quickly pressed the button to lock the door before slowly following his pack leader. Prowl slid the door to the berthroom open, and both wolf-formers growled. Jazz was curled up on his side, with his back to the door. The berth glistened with the slick lubricant Jazz leaked throughout the day, and the poor cat-former was panting helplessly against the pillow he had curled around.

Prowl's voice was strangely smooth as he called out to Jazz, and Smokescreen watched in amusement as the audial enhancers in Prowl's Chevron flared to pick up on the quiet, questioning 'krrrrr' that Jazz breathed out. The white helm slowly turned, and an over bright visor flared as Jazz processed Prowl's figure in the door. Rolling onto his back, Jazz beamed a breathless smile at the approaching Praxian. "You... you came." Smokescreen chuckled, following his leader closely. Prowl's wings fluttered his approval as Jazz' tail swished through the pool of lubricant he had made. "An... Yeh brought  _Smokey_ ~"

Prowl purred lowly, earning a shudder as he trapped the prone mech's helm between his palms. It was a long kilk before anyone moved. Prowl broke the silence with 'you smell... delightful' before he stole the first kiss. Jazz' clawed servo gripped Prowl's forearm, and the Alpha was quick to crawl onto the berth. The kiss deepened quickly, and Jazz was a mewling, clawing mess by the time they pulled apart. Jazz pushed himself up on shaky servos, turning his helm to cast a shaky grin at Smokescreen. "Y-you wanna play too?"

Prowl grinned as he shifted to give his Beta his turn, but he didn’t waste precious time waiting for him. Prowl situated himself behind the desperate Neko, trailing his lips down Jazz' throat with a huger to explore. Jazz arched against the prominent bumper against his back, his claws digging just beneath Smokescreen's audials to keep their mouths together. Dark grey servos lovingly traced Jazz' stomach, coaxing Jazz into relaxation. The cat-former graciously complied, resting his weight against the other's chest and spreading his legs further with a half-desperate purr.

It didn't take an intelligent mech to figure out what Jazz wanted. Prowl's clawed servo wasn't opposed to helping Smokescreen figure it out though. The Beta quickly began to kiss his way down the pale throat with a mischievous grin. Jazz' helm lulled back, and Prowl took the opportunity to claim the abused lips as his own. Jazz' servos shifted to Smokescreen's shoulders when the wolf-former licked the smooth plane of his stomach, and his faceplate flushed blue when those abnormally sharp dentae scraped across the smoothed plating. Prowl growled quietly when Jazz broke the kiss, but the Praxian was quickly distracted by the quick flash of pink that broke the strand of oral solvent connecting them.

Jazz watched as Smokescreen pressed a quick kiss to his valve, smirking as those eerily-blue eyes flashed up to meet his visor. His instincts told him the blown optics were to be feared, but his frame sang with desire as that oddly smooth glossa delved into his valve. Prowl guided their lips back together as his legs slid beneath Jazz', using their greater mass to coax the slimmer grey calves further apart. Smokescreen growled his approval, pressing his servos against Jazz' hips and digging in.

Jazz was fairly certain he was dying. Buuuut, if a mech was gonna go, this was probably the best way to do it. Smokescreen's glossa was as active as his sass, and he  _certainly_  knew how to use it to his advantage. Prowl chuckled as Jazz tried to thrash around, but the two Praxians had far more weight than their smaller counterpart. The bushy tails that usually remained folded into their thigh plating had unfurled to curl around Jazz’ pedes, which certainly didn't help the Neko’s attempts to kick at the two Praxians.

Jazz' tail flicked back and forth when Prowl's servos dug into the underside of his bumper. The Neko yowled when his first overload of the night backhanded him. Smokescreen didn't bother to give him any relief, tracing his glossa around the elastic rim of his intake port. The cables seized around it, but the pathetic attempt at resistance gave way to the coaxing of the untextured glossa. Prowl stroked a servo behind the sensitive chevron-Smokescreen's enhancers were open as well now-and growled deeply into Jazz' audial, "Stretch him. I want to feel him around me soon."

The former ops mech arched his spine when that dangerous voice rang next to his audial, and Smokescreen complied with a chuckle. A sharpened digit was carefully pressed inside of Jazz' valve, and Smokescreen watched in amusement as Prowl's dentae became familiar with Jazz' neck. It was mere kilks before the heat-addled cat-former was rocking onto his servo, as Smokescreen added another with an amused flick of his tail.

The smell of Energon made Smokescreen's optics flash, but the delighted trill that preceded the next washing of transfluid was all that Smokescreen needed to judge how Jazz felt about his new mating mark. The feline mech was taut against Prowl's chest, with one servo clawing into the arm under his bumper, and the other slicing into Smokescreen' armor. With the third digit added, Smokescreen turned his helm to the thicker part of the thigh right next to his helm- quickly sinking his fangs into the cabling until his dentae resisted the strut beneath them. Smokescreen pressed a little harder, feeling his teeth indent the softer metal just before a rush of endorphins flooded his processor and bound him to the squalling Nekobot.

There was a long pause while their bodies readjusted to their newfound bond, but then the facing returned with a renewed vengeance. Prowl slid out from behind Jazz, pressing the owner of the shimmering visor into the berth. His legs were pulled open in unison with lips claiming Jazz' own, and Prowl pushed his spike in with no other prelude. Jazz' claws sank into Prowl's forearms. Smokescreen could see the Omega coding quickly realigning the wily Neko’s behavior with the pack dynamic. His legs spread slightly more for his Alpha, and Prowl purred his approval deep in his chest. Jazz frame rocked against the berth with the force of Prowl's thrusts, but desperate pants and sobbing pleas for more only encouraged the claws around his waist to tighten.

Smokescreen waited patiently for his Alpha to flood their new mate with transfluid, savoring the look of their pack's first omega surrendering to their lead. If he happened to have taken a few image captures to send to the rest of the pack later, would he really be punished? Smokescreen's tail twitched as teeth met Jazz' throat once more, biting into him again and again in synchrony with the destructively possessive field and brutal thrusts. Jazz just panted and overloaded his way through it, utterly enthralled and undeniably pleased with the development of possessive behavior.

It was easy for Smokey to tell when Prowl finally came. His whole frame shuddered before thrusting hard enough to earn a sharp yelp, and Smokescreen's valve clenched in knowing jealousy. The knot his Alpha released when he was trying to mate was one Smokescreen knew well, and the searing heat of Prowl's transfluid would soothe any sting that may be occurring in a few short nanokilks. Lips met as Jazz keened again, and Prowl’s clawed servos released his warped plating with a satisfied purr from both mecha.

Smokescreen nuzzled Jazz's cheek when they both hit their highs, savoring the sharp wail of the smaller mech and the strut-shattering growl of his pack leader. It took several kilks for the two to recapture their consciousness, but when they did Jazz was substantially cooler to the touch.

Prowl leaned in to nuzzle his new Omega, breathing in his scent and offlining his optics. Prowl pressed their forehelms together affectionately, coaxing him into a kiss that had Jazz's breath caught in his throat once more. With most of the desperate need burned off, the knot that tied them began to deflate. In order to keep the heat at bay, Smokescreen made his move.

The white and blue mech nuzzled his Alpha appreciatively, purring his engine when he received a rather lethargic rub in return. With permission granted, Smokescreen leant in to kiss Jazz. The cat-former purred as his frame started to warm once more, and Prowl stroked a servo along the respective back and stomach before him to encourage the two. Smokescreen's lovely polish was being mauled more every nanokilk by playful claws, and the younger wolf-former's tail flicked equally playfully as Jazz’ smart glossa was caught between sharp teeth. The tongue was quickly released as Smokescreen pulled back, running his own tongue over his dentae.

Jazz gave him a confused look, before a mischievous smile overtook him. "Wass wrong Smokey?  _Cat got your tongue~?"_

Smokescreen pulled his tongue back into his mouth, giving the lithe bot a confused look. "Why's yours all...scratchy?" Prowl's wings twitched as he slowly pulled out, and Jazz's helm rolled back with a purr as the head popped free.

Glancing down, Jazz slid a servo between the abused lips of his valve, gauging the impact swelling and the overall sensitivity before turning his attention back to Smokescreen. Prowl responded to Smokescreen's question as Jazz pushed himself onto all fours. "Mecha with more feline attributes have a far more sensitive glossa, due to the overly-textured surface. This helps the mecha with processing a coarser Energon, where wolf-formers have larger teeth to simply grind it."

The explanation was given half an ear, because  _Primus himself_  couldn't ignore the way Jazz crawled towards Smokescreen. The beta was easily cornered against the wall and straddled, before that rough tongue scraped across the pale white cheek. "It's also  _real_  nice for groomin’." Half the visor offlined in a wink, and Smokescreen felt his faceplates flush. The need to claim was beginning to rise in the Praxian, and the Polyhexian on his lap seemed to sense this-shifting his weight backwards before taking his spike in one fell swoop. Jazz grinned his amusement as Smokescreen's plating puffed, but any snark that was coming was cut off by a rather desperate kiss.

With Smokey's servos on his waist, Jazz began to move. It was ridiculously easy to bounce on the younger wolf-former's spike-especially after being filled by Prowl's monster of a spike-and Smokescreen certainly didn't complain about Jazz' rising enthusiasm. Lips met once more as the heat coding began to ignite another wave of cravings, and Smokescreen didn't know what to focus on. Each push of his spike displaced even more lubricant from the soaked valve, which was drooling out of his valve in thick globs. The calipers within rolled in an intoxicating rhythm, trying to draw the Praxian even deeper into Jazz' valve. Servos pulled their helms into several open-mouthed kisses-none of which were very clean, leaving both oral lubricants and hot breaths to escape the pair. 

Smokescreen tilted his weight forwards, refusing to let Jazz do all the work. The cat-former's tail flicked as he lost his center of gravity, but he was easily caught by the strong monochrome arms encircling him from behind. Jazz rested his helm against Prowl's shoulder, purring happily as Smokescreen's thrusts turned into more of a rut. With the sliding level of conscious control over his actions, the thorough fragging devolved to uneven, desperate thrusts- and Jazz found it utterly _adorable_ how quickly the Beta grew closer to his edge. Prowl kissed the side of Jazz' helm as a digit trailed down, circling his outer node with various pressure until the Neko yowled around another overload.

The sudden clench made Smokescreen's plating stand on end, and he shuddered hard as he blew his load into the tight channel milking his spike. His teeth buried into Jazz' shoulder. A pitiful whine echoed around the room as the charge rolled through both quivering frames. Smokescreen's lack of a knot almost saddened Jazz, but it didn't surprise him. Instead, the ex-ops mech tugged his lax lover's frame closer as he maneuvered them up Prowl's body. Prowl quirked a brow, but let the Polyhexian do as he pleased.

He was surprised when Jazz reached back to line Prowl's spike with his valve- which still had Smokescreen's spike trapped inside. The mischievous grin that crossed his face was probably from Unicron himself, and the light kiss to Prowl's jaw was so innocent that it didn't match the jest that was thrown his way. Prowl opened his mouth to protest, but Jazz just purred and cut him off. "Dun worry babe, I've taken big mechs before. You both'll- NGGGGH!" Prowl gripped Jazz' hips as he pushed his spike inside the already full valve, and Jazz learned a quick lesson in Wolf-former pack rules: Don't mention previous mates.

Prowl's arms circled his waist, and Smokescreen nuzzled his chin from the front with a laugh, "Prowl's possessive, Jazzy. I wouldn't tease _our_ Alpha unless you want to taste the berth for a joor."

Prowl's teeth grazed his throat, and Jazz shuddered with the revelation as hips ground against his aft. "Y-yeah, guess yer righ..." Jazz nuzzled his helm back against Prowl's in an apology, resting a servo over the bump in his stomach. He rolled his hips, allowing his digits to follow the movement of the spikes inside of him.

Prowl kissed Jazz' neck in forgiveness, pushing his hips slightly against Jazz' and pinning him to Smokescreen as he muttered "Mine."

With two sets of arms pinning him to the larger frames, Jazz couldn't move at all. Two pairs of lips kissed up and down his helm, snuggling into his neck and caressing his shoulders. When he nodded, the two moved within him. It was a maddeningly slow pace, and Jazz was a drooling mess against Smokescreen's chest in mere minutes. He panted into Smokescreen's neck, whimpering as the two filled him again and again, each thrust gaining more and more speed as their spikes became lubricated.

Jazz was so full he could barely stand it. He could feel how each ribbed edge of the two spikes pressed against his insides, how they sometimes caught against one another and caused their owners to shudder and growl, how the heady globs of lubricant slopped into the ridges that the spikes did not fill.

When the extra oral solvents caused Smokescreen's shoulder armor to slide from its placement, Jazz' processor was nudged from its pleasure-induced haze. He recognized that the two wolf-bots were losing their unison- they were fragging him with an alternating rhythm now, but not one that Jazz minded. In all actuality, the relentless thrusting against his ceiling node had the usually quiet 'facer howling with pleasure and doing his best to fuck himself onto the spikes. Prowl snarled his own approval, nuzzling up Jazz' helm and savoring the sounds of his newest mate being drug closer to his next overload.

Smokescreen shuddered and squeezed Jazz close to his chest, growling his engine as he poured his transfluid into the already overfilled valve. Prowl's armor fluffed with pride at outlasting the younger, and he used his own stance to help support the shivering mech between them. He could taste the desperation in Jazz' field. Prowl hefted Jazz off Smokescreen's spike in one pull. Smokescreen quickly pressed his servos against Jazz' chest, outright laughing as the slim mech was thoroughly fucked once more.

Thankfully, Jazz' experience as a musician help him to quickly pick up on the rhythm. Smokescreen guided Jazz' frame as he lay on his back, absolutely enjoying the view of Jazz sinking tiny fangs into his lips. His entire frame rocked with Prowl's pushing and pulling, and the youngest Wolf-former found himself swallowing hard and trying not to become aroused again. Instead, Smokescreen just kissed the now-bleeding lips in an attempt to give the mech something to focus on _other_ than destroying Smokescreen's patina.

Sadly, it didn't help. Claws dug into various bits of plating as Jazz tried to hold his balance. Jazz quickly figured out that Prowl's arousal worked in a direct correlation to the amount of growling the normally quiet enforcer did. Dentae tested the delicate cables of his neck and a soft glossa investigated his mouth. Jazz keened when he overloaded _hard_. The last thing he remembered was Smokescreen's amused grin as his world went black.

* * *

 The Nekobot’s world spun when he woke up. The sun had already set, but Jazz wasn't concerned about that in the slightest. He felt warm and fuzzy in ways he had never felt before, and the scalding heat and soothing pets to his helm made consciousness very unappealing. Jazz slowly became rigid once he processed the fact that there were servos on his frame, but his helm quickly caught up with him after he was shoved from the sweet abyss of sleep. His visor onlined to Smokescreen's grin, and Jazz flushed dark half a nanokilk later. "Well...'At was tha most efficient heat Ah've ever 'ad," he muttered sleepily, thumping his helm back down onto the other enforcer's arm. Smokescreen just snuggled closer, his tail wildly flicking across the berth with joy. Jazz ginned as his own tail flashed out to smack against the fluffier one, and Smokescreen jolted with a wide grin and a half-coiled pose.

Prowl rolled his optics, flopping a heavy servo onto Smokescreens helm and pushing him to the berth, "Down. It's not playtime." Smokescreen whined, but complied to his Alpha's order. Jazz, however, did not. Jazz swiped a clawless servo across Smokescreen's face just before he rolled over Prowl's frame, his tail flicking in invitation. Smokescreen crawled forwards incrementally, and Prowl just rolled his optics again. He didn't complain this time though, as Jazz' wiggling butt was slightly too distracting to worry about the mild disobedience. Jazz batted at Smokescreen's helm as he occupied the open side, and Prowl gently curled an arm around his wiggly Beta.

Smokescreen grinned up at Prowl, but quickly tried to nip at the wiggling servos before his nose. Jazz purred with each breath, curled around one of his new mates as the other leaned over to claim a kiss. Prowl smiled down at the two, his tail flicking slowly as his servos stroked over each of their backs. Jazz tilted his helm upwards with a wide grin, before pressing the top of his helm against Prowl's chin. Smokescreen's optics traveled over Jazz' body, his tail flicking with appreciation as he pushed himself closer to kiss Jazz again. The Nekobot rested his arms on Prowl's upper stomach, tilting his helm slightly to make the kiss more natural.

Prowl stroked his thumbs over their waists and watched them kiss for a few moments, before he realized they had missed a step during their interfacing earlier. Knowing he had an opportunity to mess with his packmate, Prowl hummed a discontented note to catch their attentions. With both sets of confused optics on him, Prowl stroked a servo up Jazz' back. "If you two kiss like that now, I wonder what it will be like if we should bond?"

Smokescreen gave him a horribly confused look, but he could see the rising amusement growing in the other wolf-former's face. Jazz just delivered his usual sass and a flat look, "Ar' alla the teeth marks not enough to lay claim?" Prowl shrugged with one shoulder, before possessively yanking Jazz and Smokescreen against his chest, "For the wolf-former community, of course. But if you'll allow, I want all to know you are mine. That you belong to my pack." Jazz gave him a confused look at first, but realized what Prowl was hinting at. He used his flexibility to his advantage, pushing his upper half upright while his legs remained flat on the berth. Smokescreen's attention followed the curve of his back but Jazz' purr brought his eyes off the Neko’s aft.

"Oh, you wantin' that too, greedy pup? Ah'll have ya know Ah'm some _quality merch,_ ” a servo drug along Prowl's chin, and Prowl's engine revved his approval. "Sure ya can afford meh?" Smokescreen glanced between the two for a moment, becoming more and more confused each second.

"I'm certain I can cover the cost." Prowl purred back, leaning up to capture Jazz' lips with his own. Smokescreen’s chevron twitched when Jazz' chestplates unlocked, and once more when Prowl's followed a nanokilk later. His tail slowly flicked back and forth as his brain tried to catch up, and Prowl chuckled with his response."Smokey, we never merged with our new packmate. He is not truly _ours_ yet. Don't you want him to be ours?"

Smokescreen's optics dilated, and he nodded quickly. He scrambled to an upright position, and Jazz' slim digits led him into a soft kiss. "Unlock yer plates for me then, Smokey-babe. I wanna feel ya." Smokescreen trembled with excitement, but followed Prowl's example by just sending the code to unhitch his lock. He wasn't entirely certain why Prowl didn't retract his plating, but he shrugged it off in favor of following his Alpha's example. Jazz lightly pushed on Smokescreen's chestplates, tilting his head with a questioning purr as the plating shifted under his fingertips. Jazz pushed a little harder, guiding them in and back to where they would rest when retracted.

Jazz purred when the apatite spark cast its light over the room, all of Smokescreen's boundless energy trapped inside. Both Jazz and Prowl stared for a long moment, mesmerized by the dancing light. Jazz eventually tore his optics away, repeating the procedure with Prowl's chest to reveal the pulsing chrome diopside hue hidden within his chest. Jazz purred as he glanced between the two, his tail flicking as happily as the purr resounding in his chest. Jazz grinned widely when Prowl's servo rose to his chest, lightly pushing against half the plating to coax it open. It was as if a wildfire had suddenly begun to rage just outside the secluded apartment, and it only got brighter as Smokescreen gently pushed the rest of the plating back with Prowl's guidance. The sphalerite glow effortlessly blended with the green and blue, brightening the room to an almost painful degree.

The light didn't seem to bother the three as they arranged themselves for the easiest merge. Jazz planted a kiss on each of his mate’s lips before sliding an arm around each of their necks, grinning widely at the two. "Alright, ya've convinced me. C'mere an' love meh." Smokescreen snorted a laugh, but snuggled up close to his lovers.

The first touch of sparks was a true punch to the gut. Jazz took a shuddering breath as he became acquainted with his new mates on a more personal level. Their sparks swirled together with each pulse, drawing the newly-branded packmates into each other. It was effortless for the three to let go of their consciousness, for Jazz to go limp against Prowl's chest and savor the soothing balm of their first merge.

Jazz allowed his optics to offline when the sensations became too much, keening quietly as the excess energy made him twitch. It was strange to have another spark so close to his own, and he could feel the agreements from the other two mech resonating from within him. It was a delightfully _warm_ experience- there was no euphoric rush to overload, no undercurrent of need to taint the experience. They quietly basked in what made each of them unique until it dissolved around them, until there was nothing but that all-encompassing _warmth._

* * *

 The time the three had spent fully bonded was a dream come true. After more than a bit of wheedling and begging, Jazz convinced his mates to move into _his_ flat- the 'grunge hole' that they had currently lived in. Damn wolves and their den habits. But Bluestreak and his lovers had simply ADORED the fact Prowl had finally 'asked' Jazz to mate, and got even more ecstatic when Smokescreen forwarded them a whole folder of images- none of the pack helped him fix the claw marks in his back that followed. However, that dream eventually darkened to its current nightmare.

Prowl hovered over their increasingly ill bond mate as he groaned in their berth, shuddering after purging his breakfast for the third time that week. No scans revealed illness, he was burning through whatever meager portion of Energon he could get down, and yet he _still_ refused to see a medic. Smokescreen lay beside Jazz, carefully stroking between his audial horns and speaking as quietly as possible. "Jazzy, please. We're worried for you. We won't be upset if the bond is failing. Maybe we rushed it, we can try again after you recover. Please, Jazzy, Prowl hasn't talked in two days, and he's gone all hovery. _Let a medic look at you_."

The ops mech shook his helm quickly, but regretted it when he doubled over the berth to purge into the bin once more. Prowl watched his mates with a heavy spark, desperately trying to figure out a way to get Jazz to a doctor. His plating flicked when he got an idea, and the Alpha silently stepped back into the hall. Closing the door behind him, he quickly left the apartment. If his bonded won’t go to a medic, a medic was going to _him_.

Smokescreen knew in his spark what Prowl was doing, but Jazz wasn't that good at reading their bond yet. So, he tried his best to keep his lover entertained- or rather, to keep him from purging again with a gentle belly rub. His lips trailed down Jazz' throat, and Smokescreen tried humming some of the lullabies that Prowl had sung to him and Bluestreak shortly after they had joined his pack. Thankfully, the enforcer returned in record time.

Jazz hissed when he caught sight of the medic, his head whipping faster than his mood as he snarked at Prowl in an uncharacteristic display of hostility. " _I told you I'm_ ** _not. sick._** " Prowl stayed silent, but the doctor just surveyed the purge in the bin. "It would appear to me that you are. Your pack leader has shown concern that you might be rejecting your bonds... do you know what that means?"

Jazz continued to hiss and spit at the medic, slowly trying to back against Smokescreen. The medic continued. "If you're rejecting the bond, Jazz, you will die. Slowly, and painfully. It's not required to be bonded to be a couple, and the surgery to break the bond is completely painless-"

Smokescreen had to half-lay on Jazz to keep the cat-former from mauling the medic. " _I'M NOT REJECTING THEM._ " Prowl moved to sit beside his lover, kissing his helm. "It's fine love. Maybe it was too soon then, as Smokescreen said. But _please_ , let him _look_."

Jazz clung to Prowl, squeezing him tight. "I'm not rejecting you. Or Smokey. I'm not. I-"

When Jazz broke down sobbing, Prowl looked at the medic with solemn optics. The mech had his helm tilted, but the suspicion was not voiced. He quickly unspooled a cable, and Prowl squeezed Jazz tighter-hard enough that he couldn't pull away when the cable snapped into his neck. Jazz yowled his displeasure, screeching and kicking with every micron of strength in that tiny body. Prowl and Smokescreen were both panting by the time the medic unhooked, but the wide smile left them both confused-and Jazz utterly _pissed_.

"Wha!? Whas so fuckin' funny th'n?!" Jazz' plating stood on end, and the medic pressed his back against the wall in anticipation of another mood swing.

"Because it's not the bond." The stillness wasn't what he expected, but the medic took the eerie calm as his chance. He popped the display on his arm, before turning the screen to show the two tiny blips in the corona of his spark. The three stared in utter shock.

Jazz broke into a smile... then broke down with a sobbing wail, shivering and keening until he purged again. The medic bit back a laugh as he gave the hormonal Nekobot an understanding grin, closing the display on his arm. "It would also explain the mood swings..." Prowl numbly stroked a servo over his lover's back, nodding. "I'll leave all the enhanced packets I have in my subspace on the counter. Get as many in him as you can, and you can pick up a delivery at my clinic tomorrow. When he's a little _saner_ , bring him in for a scan and I'll get you the usual printables. Other than that, try to ignore the mood-swings. Catformers have far more delicate chemical balances than wolf-formers, so I would anticipate this will certainly be an experience."

Prowl nodded, his wings flicking appreciatively. "Thank you, doctor."

The medic fled with a grin, and Smokescreen wasted no time getting Jazz onto his back. The two were squealing with laughter now, pulling each other closer and sliding their arrays together. Prowl rolled his optics, leaning forwards to kiss Jazz' helm just as he cried out with the first thrust. He slipped from the room, picking up three of the packets on the counter and preparing Jazz another cube-this one, he would hold down.

* * *

 Jazz happily bounced out of the clinic, flipping off the pristine building with the biggest smile any Cybertronian had ever seen. Prowl sighed, but his wings betrayed his amusement as he looked at the photos in his servos. Two twin sparks, a mech and a femme, both healthy and slightly larger than average- both showing all three colors of their Creator's sparks. One was slightly more blue, and the other slightly more green, but they both had that dark marbling that their carrier had.

Smokescreen slipped his arms around Jazz' waist, grinning widely as he spun his mate in a circle. “I vote Ebony and Onyx."

Jazz rolled his optics, shaking his helm as he looped his arms around Smokescreen's neck. "No! They gotta have pazzaz! Like...uh... Paz and Zaz." The mischievous grin was met by a flat look, and Jazz was promptly tickled.

The squealing Neko flicked his audials as Prowl pulled them apart with gentle servos. "How about... Malachite and Chrysocolla."

The two grinned in unison at their Alpha, and Jazz muttered the names with several different fluctuations to try the feel on his glossa. The trek home was made very amusing with Jazz and Smokescreen trying to out-pronounce the names, throwing in a few others but eventually deciding those that Prowl picked just sounded _right_. The conversation didn't last too much longer once they got home, because Prowl pulled them both close. Smokescreen lightly trailed his servo down to Prowl's spike cover, but it was shooed away with a light touch. _Tonight_ , their Alpha demanded a _**snuggle night**_.

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Swerve was my beta, and they selected the names Malachite and Chrysocolla.  
> Very pretty gemstones that have healing properties!
> 
> For an explanation on the end, Its a headcannon that bonds can be broken if the aren't 100% dedicated.  
> jazz is all hormonal at the end and freaks out because he thinks the doctor is accusing him of not loving his mates.


End file.
